Cosas que (no) pasan
by Drarina 1737
Summary: Este fic participa del reto temático de Mayo "Parejas Off-cannon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres" "Y mientras sus cuerpos se unen mostrando sus sentimientos —sentimientos que evidentemente no tienen— se insultan y se mandan puñaladas verbales por la espalda porque no quieren admitir lo que (no) sienten." Spoilers, Incesto, no lemmon, blackcest.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de este relato pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es mía. Si yo pude haberla creado, tú también puedes. No plagies.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Mayo "Parejas Off-cannon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_Dedicado a mi mejor amiga/parabatai/compañera de fangirleo Laura, que está un pelín malita _

Su relación era psicótica, psicópata. La Black Más Black y el Black menos Black.

Era horrible, inmoral pero, ¿moral? Una no la tenía y el otro no sabía lo que era.

Irracional, ilegal pero ¿qué más daba? La razón no existe el sexo, la ley no está en el amor.

Aunque, ¿amor? ¿Qué es eso para un Black para Sirius? el más mujeriego, el más galán. El más sexy. La volvía loca, con sus andares de divo, las miradas de todas sobre él, los coqueteos con las chicas cuando sabía que Bella estaba cerca. Cuando se cruzan por los pasillos y se insultan y se toman con la mirada pero es como si estuvieran tomando de verdad porque tienen que esperar hasta la noche para hacer sus deseos realidad.

Tienen que esperar hasta la noche para juntarse en un aula vacía —_terreno neutral, sin Gryffindor, sin Slytherin_—, y hacen el amor —_tienen sexo_— con tanta pasión que es un milagro —_un hechizo_— que no les hayan oído desde la Sala Común de Hufflepuff los inocentes tejones.

Y mientras sus cuerpos se unen mostrando sus sentimientos —_sentimientos que evidentemente no tienen_— se insultan y se mandan puñaladas verbales por la espalda porque no quieren admitir lo que _(no)_ sienten.

Y si ellos pensaron una vez que el destino nunca los separaría, se equivocaron, porque no podían estar más distanciados. Primero caen en casas diferentes _(opuestas) _Aunque eso de caer es relativo. Ese sombrero los colocó en Gryffindor y en Slytherin por algo.

Luego, sus amigos. Los de ella, todos sangrelimpia, futuros mortífagos: Lucius, Snape*, Rabastan, Dolohov y el que sería su esposo, Rodolphus Lestrange. Los de él, un traidor a la sangre, un mestizo que, todos sabían, escondía un secreto, un torpe traidor y una sangresucia.

Después, su bando. Ella entró a los mortífagos, la primera mujer. Mató a tres hombres para conseguir una audiencia con el Señor Tenebroso y, cuando se presentó ante Lord Voldemort, él ya había visto lo que Bella podía hacer con una varita (y con una daga). La acogió de inmediato. Tom Riddle en esos tiempos todavía se parecía un hombre. Bella y él tuvieron sus secretos y ella escondía aún más. Su cabello, sus ojos, su rostro, todo se desvanecía, se difuminaba en el ambiente y se convertía en Sirius. Ël había escogido su bando, también. La Orden del Fénix, qué orgullosa estaría Walburga. Con lo tocapelotas que era, quizá sólo lo había hecho por eso.

Nadie lo supo, pero se siguieron viendo. En un hotel muggle —terreno neutral, ¿recuerdas?—, nunca nadie los encontró. En realidad no les separaban tantas cosas. Su sangre era la misma, su aspecto era el mismo, sus _(no)_ sentimientos, los mismos. Su final también tuvo cosas en común.

Ambos entraron en Azkaban, ella lo merecía, él no.

Ambos escaparon, él por sí mismo, ella no.

Ambos se odiaron, él a ella, ella a él. Se odiaron con la fuerza con la que sólo se puede odiar a alguien si lo has amado antes, se odiaron por traicionarse, se odiaron por _(no)_ amarse, se odiaron simplemente por odiarse.

Cuando se organizó el ataque del Departamento de Misterios, el Lord dio una orden especial a Bellatrix:

—Mata a Sirius Black, ya nos ha dado suficientes problemas.

Bella no sabe explicar con exactitud lo que sintió.

Pena.

Desolación.

Tristeza.

Alegría.

Horror.

Felicidad.

Sadismo.

Diversión.

Locura.

Se encontraron en una marea de luces, de sonrisas macabras, de cabello negro rizado, de ojos grises brillantes. Bella había recuperado peso, y su traje de mortífaga —_Que a Sirius le ponía bastante_— se ajustaba a su cuerpo —_lo que definitivamente le ponía aún más_—. Sirius se había limpiado y había entrenado su cuerpo, que volvía a tener una —_Irresistible—_ forma de hombre de nuevo. Su cabello brillaba con el reflejo azulado que los Black dejaban en herencia.

Bella miró fijoa los ojos iguales a los suyos. La misma sangre corría por sus venas, y se sintió sucia y pura, asquerosa y orgullosa.

Sirius le devolvió la mirada brillante. Probablemente les unía más de una rama familiar, lo que lo convertía en algo normal y morboso, natural y a la vez bizarro.

El hecho de que Bella tenga un puesto recargado y privilegiado en el tapiz y Sirius tenga en la cara una quemadura que no le hace nada atractivo —las dejan ahí a posta, podrían quitarlas, pero las dejan para servir de ejemplo—, el hecho de que ni siquiera se hayan dicho alguna vez sus —_inexistentes_— sentimientos. Todo suma. Suma y sigue, y al final hay una lista tan larga de razones para odiarlo como para —_no_— amarlo, tantas para salvarlo como para matarlo.

Y Bella entonces ve que Black —_El único, ella ahora es el enlace que une las familias Black y Lestrange (probablemente no el primero)_ — mira a Lupin, tomando fuerzas para continuar, mira a ese maldito licántropo, y ella se da cuenta de que no puede mirarla a ella, que es lo que _(no)_ le gustaría, porque ella ya no está para él. Se da cuenta de que Sirius y ella siempre tendrán _algo —amor, odio, el humo que sale de las cenizas de una relación prohibida, el recuerdo de buenos momentos, cuando aún no había que elegir—, _pero las lealtades y deberes de él ya no son para con ella. Las listas se desequilibran y ella lanza _el hechizo_, por si cayendo por ese estúpido velo del demonio no dieras justo a las puertas de la muerte.

Y ríe como una loca, porque aunque algunos piensen que bella nunca estuvo cuerda, fue esa noche en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, en Londres, esa noche del dieciocho de junio del año 1996, cuando Bellatrix Lestrange-Black perdió la lucidez.

Justo cuando vio caer por ese velo a la persona a la que _(ja)_más había amado.

_*Snape: Él no era mortífago, pero Bella no lo sabía._


End file.
